Vault City Overview
Security Chairpersons Introduction The first report in this collection is from Thomas Moore, an NCR intelligence operative within Vault City. Thomas Moore is the only person we are aware of to have passed the infamous "Citizenship Test", a test that non Vault-City residents can take in order to become citizens; however this test is very difficult (more on this later in the report). Its taken some effort to force him to take his passion out of the report, but his intelligence and deductive skills are some of the best our intelligence bureaux has. Charles Avery NCR Security Council Chairperson Overview - Vault City From: Thomas Moore - NCR Security and Intelligence Bureaux To: Charles Avery - NCR Security Council Date: Level: [[Vault_City_Sourcebook_-_Confidence_Levels#Green|Green]] Brothers, Below is the current status of the population Vault City. Vault City's most recent census puts its current population at 103 citizens, however this only tells part of the story as this figure does not include non-citzen inhabitants at the outskirts of vault city (the courtyard), nor does it include non-citizen slaves (or "Servants" as Vault city insists upon calling them). Even when you take into this reduced sample size, this population is still much smaller than it should be. As we know from our own vault, Pre-War vaults were initially intended to house 1000 inhabitants, meaning that Vault City is just over 10% of the size it was when the vault was sealed. Vault descendants are almost always diagnosed with fertility problems, however this still does not account for the low population. Vault City's medical technology competes only with our own in terms of sophistication, and their genetic knowledge (probably as a result of their fertility problems) is perhaps even more advanced than our own. Their technology is more than capable enough to counter their fertility problems though artificial means. Level: [[Vault_City_Sourcebook_-_Confidence_Levels#Yellow|Yellow]] It is therefore my theory that Vault City's population is low because they choose to keep it that way, in order not to overtax their resources. Their Power resources within the vault are stretched to capacity maintaing the city as it is,. From the level of development, I would estimate that Vault City has expended the resources of one of their Garden of Eden Creation kits. Why they have not used their second one still remains a mystery, perhaps this developed a fault early in the city's construction. In order to restore their population to pre unsealing level Vault City will need to obtain more power resources from somewhere (such as Gecko's reactor or their second GECK), or significantly reduce the comfort level which their citizens are accustomed to. Level: [[Vault_City_Sourcebook_-_Confidence_Levels#Green|Green]] Vault City's defenses remain strong. From a technological standpoint, Vault City remain a fourth in the league table, easily outclassed (as we are) by the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel, and just below our own level. Level: [[Vault_City_Sourcebook_-_Confidence_Levels#Yellow|Yellow]] This however is hampered by their low population level. With a limited pool to pull recruits from, Vault City is limited in what manpower resources it can expend. As such, it is usually unwilling to expend resources far from the city itself, or into a conflict where they do not have the odds overwhelmingly in their favor. Patrolmen and guards participate in constant intensive combat training in order to attempt to counter their small numbers. Vault City military members should be all considered the equivalent of special forces. Level: [[Vault_City_Sourcebook_-_Confidence_Levels#Green|Green]] Vault City is well fortified. It surrounded on all sides by thick walls and has automated turrets in order to support its guards. A ground assault on the city should be expected to result in high casualties. Once within the walls, Vault City is split into two sections, the courtyard (outer city) and the Inner City. Most Citizens never leave the inner city, most outsiders never see more than the outer city. A non-citizen may enter the inner city only with a "day pass", and then only within daylight hours. Day Passes are only available to people with legitimate reasons to enter the city. Diplomats, and outsiders on official city business are usually given a pass. Traders are able to buy a pass, but only at great cost. Day pass holders are also prohibited from bringing any habit-forming substances (such as alcohol and drugs) from the city, and are restricted from visiting some buildings (such as the vault). Buildings in the Inner city are constructed to a high standard with original materials, electricity and working indoor plumbing. Roads are kept well maintained, light at night, and clean. The outer city is similar to most post-war constructed towns, with all but official government buildings using scavenged material, and only the road leading to the inner city paved. Living conditions are similar most post-war constructed towns with electricity available only for official buildings. Vault city takes a high level of taxation in exchange for protection for courtyard citizens. Level: [[Vault_City_Sourcebook_-_Confidence_Levels#Yellow|Yellow]] Courtyard residents have no great love of vault city, and in the main only live there for the protection that Vault city provide from raiders. It is possible should conflict come that some courtyard citizens may be sympathetic to NCR actions, and willing to work with us Category:Vault City Sourcebook